Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of medical and paramedic support devices, and more particularly, to adjustable holders for accommodating various endotracheal airway devices.
Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes or other oral airway devices have long been used to clear the airway of a patient and provide them with a means of breathing when they are unconscious due to having gone under general anesthesia, having been involved in an accident, or for any number of other medical related reasons. Typically, oral airway devices are comprised of plastic and come in a variety shapes and sizes that are tailored to fit specific needs or tasks. An endotracheal tube is a catheter which is inserted through the nose or mouth of the patient and then down into the trachea. The tube provides a semi-rigid structure which holds open the patient's airway while they are unconscious, permitting them to breathe. Other oral airway devices include mask ventilators and supraglottic airway devices which also provide the patient sufficient means for breathing in an emergency medical situation.
Regardless of which oral airway device is used however, in order to function correctly the oral airway device must be inserted or placed correctly if the patient is to have any chance of success. Any patent airway which is created, either by the oral airway device itself or by a secondary device which is held in place by the oral airway device, may be robust enough to maintain an open airway, yet supple enough that it will not damage or cause injury to the patient who is receiving the oral airway device. This is particularly important in emergency situations where quick insertion of the oral airway device is crucial and may even be lifesaving. Additionally, not every patient requires the same treatment, therefore emergency response personnel such as paramedics must carry multiple different types of oral airway devices as a precaution for every situation they may encounter. Each device is slightly different however in terms of size or shape which increases the complexity of the medical assessment and treatment of the patient in a timely manner.
What is needed therefore is a supplemental device that is capable of accommodating a variety of different types and sizes of oral airway devices that is also quick to apply to the patient.